Discussão e Reconciliação
by FireKai
Summary: Yaoi, Seto x Joey. Joey e Seto, que namoram há quase um ano, têm uma violenta discussão. Seto acusa Joey de ser irresponsável e Joey acusa Seto de ser controlador. Os dois terminam o namoro e Yugi e Mokuba juntam-se para os unir novamente. Oneshot.


**Título: **Discussão e Reconciliação

**Autoria: **FireKai

**Género: **Yaoi, não gosta, não leia.

**Casal: **Seto Kaiba e Joey Wheeler

**Aviso: **Yu-gi-oh e as suas personagens não me pertencem

**Sumário: **Yaoi, Seto x Joey. Joey e Seto, que namoram há quase um ano, têm uma violenta discussão. Seto acusa Joey de ser irresponsável e Joey acusa Seto de ser controlador. Os dois terminam o namoro e Yugi e Mokuba juntam-se para os unir novamente. Oneshot.

**Discussão e Reconciliação**

Seto Kaiba e Joey Wheeler encararam-se, os olhos de ambos chispando de raiva, as expressões sérias e nada felizes. Os minutos anteriores tinham-se passado no meio de uma discussão e agora, parecia que a discussão ainda não estava para terminar.

"Estou farto de ti!" gritou Joey, furioso.

"Pois eu também já não te consigo aturar mais." disse Seto, friamente.

"Ora, a culpa de tudo é tua!" exclamou Joey, continuando furioso, com os olhos a faiscar. "És um obcecado, Seto. Perguntas-me imensas vezes onde estive, onde vou, com quem estive, a fazer o quê. És um paranóico ciumento e eu não aguento isso!"

"Ora, eu não sou nada disso." defendeu-se Seto. "Tu é que és um irresponsável, sempre a sorrir, sempre descontraído e sem pensar nas responsabilidades que tens. És um imaturo."

"Pois tu pareces um velho de oitenta anos!"

"Ai sim? Pois tu pareces um rapazinho de dois anos. Ou pelo menos, comportas-te como um."

A face de Joey ficou vermelha de fúria. Joey cerrou os punhos e quase se lançou a Seto, mas deteve-se no último segundo.

"Muito bem, se sou assim tão criança, vamos terminar tudo entre nós." disse Joey. "Tu estás farto de mim e eu estou farto de ti. É a decisão certa."

"Muito bem. Que seja, então." disse Seto, acenando afirmativamente.

Os dois ficaram a encarar-se durante uns segundos e depois Joey murmurou um adeus vago e saiu da biblioteca da mansão de Seto, o local onde ambos tinham estado a discutir. Seto afundou-se na sua cadeira atrás da secretária e suspirou.

"_Estúpido Joey, sempre irresponsável, sempre a sorrir e a querer divertir-se em vez de fazer coisas que exijam responsabilidade. É melhor que tenha sido mesmo assim, antes que a nossa relação ficasse pior."_

Joey saiu da mansão sem olhar para trás. Sentia a raiva ainda a ferver-lhe no peito.

"_Como é que ele se atreve a chamar-me imaturo? Ele está sempre a trabalhar e a falar de responsabilidade. Parece que não tem vida própria. E depois, ainda quer saber sempre onde estou e com quem estou. Desconfia de mim... mas agora está tudo terminado. Não quero saber mais dele."_

Joey não sabia bem para onde ir. Apetecia-lhe desabafar com alguém e dirigiu-se até à casa de Yugi. O seu amigo de cabelo tri-colorido sorriu-lhe e deixou-o entrar, mas percebeu quase imediatamente que alguma coisa se passava, quando Joey não o brindou com o seu sorriso normal.

"O que se passa contigo, Joey?" perguntou Yugi, quando ambos se sentaram na sala da casa de Yugi. "Não estás sorridente."

"Eu e o Kaiba terminámos o namoro."

"Terminaram o namoro? Mas vocês já namoravam há quase um ano. O que se passou de tão grave para terem terminado o namoro?"

"A culpa foi toda do Seto." começou Joey, aborrecido. "Ontem eu fui sair. Eu convidei-te, lembras-te?"

"Sim, mas eu ontem não pude sair."

"Sim, mas eu fui sair. O Seto ficou a trabalhar, como sempre. Eu fui a uma discoteca, dançar um pouco. Quando voltei a casa, o Seto ainda estava acordado, apesar de já ser bastante tarde. Obviamente que estava à minha espera e fez-me imensas perguntas. Ele não confia em mim."

"Ou estava só preocupado ou interessado." sugeriu Yugi.

"Não, obviamente que ele estava a desconfiar de mim. E hoje, bem, o Seto tinha-me pedido para passar no escritório de manhã, porque tinha conseguido que um perito em cartas, que ia trazer algumas cartas novas hoje, fosse lá para lhas mostrar e queria que eu estivesse presente."

"Porquê?"

"Bem, supostamente queria dar-me algumas das cartas e disse-me que gostava que eu lá estivesse."

"Estou a ver. E tu não apareceste, Joey?" perguntou Yugi.

"Eu ia para lá, mas no caminho encontrei um amigo que não via há muito tempo e fomos conversar para um café. E perdi a noção do tempo. Acabei por não ir lá. Mas telefonei ao Seto mais tarde a avisar." explicou Joey. "Acabei por esperar por ele na mansão. E quando ele voltou, discutimos e acabámos por terminar tudo."

"Mas isso não faz sentido nenhum." disse Yugi, abanando a cabeça. "Só por causa de uma coisa sem importância, vocês terminam o namoro?"

"Já não era a primeira vez que nós discutíamos. Ele andava sempre a fazer-me perguntas e a querer que eu fosse responsável."

"Joey, desculpa lá, mas neste caso, tu devias ter comparecido, já que tinhas combinado com o Kaiba."

"Ok, até podes ter razão. Mas o Seto ficou zangado e depois quando lhe disse que não tinha ido ter com ele por causa do amigo que encontrei, ainda me acusou."

"Acusou-te de quê? De o estares a trair?" perguntou Yugi.

"Não. Não o disse por palavras, mas eu sei que ele pensou isso. E novamente, fez-me imensas perguntas. E depois chamou-me irresponsável também e que eu devia crescer. E já para o final da discussão, ainda me chamou de imaturo. Já não suportava discutir mais com ele."

"Tu é que sabes, Joey, mas eu achava que vocês tinham tudo para se darem bem e estarem felizes." disse Yugi. "Espero que não te venhas a arrepender."

Mais tarde, na mansão dos irmãos Kaiba, mal Mokuba tinha chegado à mansão, tinha notado que Seto estava fechado na biblioteca, o que não era bom sinal, e tinhadecidido ir falar com ele. Seto abriu-lhe a porta e contou-lhe que ele e Joey tinham terminado o namoro, deixando Mokuba apreensivo.

"Mas porquê, Seto?"

Seto contou-lhe as razões que tinham levado ao fim do namoro.

"Mas Seto, isso não é uma razão válida. Terminas assim o namoro com o Joey só por ele não ter comparecido na altura que tinham marcado?"

"Não é só isso. O Joey preferiu ficar a falar com o tal amigo em vez de ir ter comigo. Ele tinha-me dito que ia. E depois, só me ligou uma hora e tal mais tarde, quando eu já lhe tinha ligado imensas vezes e ele não atendeu. E já não é a primeira vez. O Joey comporta-se como uma criança. Não tem responsabilidade."

"Seto..."

"Eu gosto dele. Gosto, mas não posso deixar passar tudo. Se ele não consegue perceber que já não é um rapazinho jovem sem preocupações, problemas dele. Eu não posso forçá-lo a ser responsável, mas também não consigo ter um relacionamento com ele desta maneira."

Mokuba suspirou, sem saber o que dizer. Por um lado, Seto tinha razão, mas Mokuba continuava a achar que Seto se tinha precipitado e Joey também. Acabariam por se arrepender.

Passou-se uma semana. Tanto Seto como Joey tentavam agir o mais normalmente possível, mas por dentro, nenhum deles estava realmente bem. Joey parecia mais alheio do que o costume. Todos os seus amigos tinham notado isso. Seto agora fechava-se durante bastante tempo na biblioteca, isolando-se como no tempo em que não namorava com Joey.

Mokuba sentia-se preocupado. Seto não estava bem. Se realmente estivesse a levar o fim do namoro com Joey a bem, não se isolaria tanto. Foi com a ideia de ajudar o irmão, que Mokuba foi a casa de Yugi e lhe expôs a situação.

"O Joey também anda diferente, mas tenta disfarçar." disse Yugi. "Eu acho que ele está arrependido, mas não quer admitir."

"Eu sabia que o fim do namoro deles era uma precipitação." disse Mokuba, suspirando. "Eles gostam um do outro. As coisas deviam ser mais fáceis."

"Pois é, mas não são."

"Yugi, eu acho que temos de ser nós a fazer alguma coisa para os juntar outra vez."

"Mas fazer o quê?"

"Tu conheces melhor o Joey e eu o Seto. Acho que eu devo falar com o Joey para o tentar convencer de que o Seto sente muito a falta dele e tu falavas com o Seto. Acho que era capaz de resultar."

"Eu? Falar com o Kaiba? Posso tentar, mas parece-me difícil."

"Yugi, não queres vê-los felizes?"

"Claro que quero. Está bem, vamos fazer como tu dizes." disse o Yugi. "Mas não sei se o Kaiba me vai ouvir."

"Vai. Claro que vai. Ele sente a falta do Joey. Sabes, o meu irmão dizia que o Joey era irresponsável... enfim, um pouco realmente, mas o Joey é alegre e a companhia dele fazia bem ao Seto. O Seto até andava mais alegre, antes deles terminarem o namoro."

"O Joey também sente falta do Kaiba. Mas ele diz que o Kaiba o andava sempre a controlar."

"Não, claro que não. O meu irmão não é assim, nem é muito ciumento. Ele apenas gostar de saber as coisas. Também me faz muitas perguntas a mim, onde estive, como passei o dia e afins. Não é para nos controlar, mas sim porque quer certificar-se que está tudo bem."

"Pois, eu disse ao Joey que o Kaiba devia só preocupar-se com ele, mas o Joey insistiu que eram ciúmes e desconfianças. Bem, vamos dar o nosso melhor para os juntarmos."

No dia seguinte, Yugi foi até à Kaiba Corporation e, a muito custo, conseguiu falar com Seto.

"Apressa-te que tenho muito trabalho para fazer." disse Seto, sentado na sua cadeira de escritório.

"Vim falar sobre o Joey."

"Já calculava. Não tenho nada a falar sobre o Joey."

"Não sejas assim, Kaiba. Eu sei que sentes a falta do Joey e ele também sente a tua falta."

"Não sente nada." disse Seto, friamente. "Se ele se importasse realmente comigo, não combinava coisas comigo e ia encontrar-se com outro rapaz."

"Kaiba, isso parecem ciúmes." disse Yugi. "Olha, eu compreendo que estejas zangado. O Joey devia ter ido ter contigo ou pelo menos avisado logo que não ia. Mas achas que isso é um motivo válido para terminarem o namoro?"

"Ora, não foi só isso. O Joey é irresponsável em muitas coisas. Parece que não cresce."

"O Joey também já passou por muito. Teve de trabalhar algum tempo para pagar as dívidas do pai e tudo. Está bem, ele podia ser mais responsável, mas com o tempo, ele acabará por o ser. E tu, não amas o Joey o suficiente para ficares ao lado dele para ver essa mudança?" perguntou Yugi.

"Ele não quer saber de mim." disse Seto, desviando o olhar.

"O Joey quer, mas como vocês terminaram o namoro, nem sequer te procurou mais. Mas ele ama-te. Eu sei que sim e tu também sabes. Não sentes a falta dele na tua vida?"

Seto ficou calado por uns segundos, mas de seguida suspirou.

"Sinto. Sinto muito a falta dele. Sempre sorridente, sempre falador e animado... às vezes chegava a pensar que ele era animado demais e devia ser mais calmo, mas era a maneira de ser dele... e agora, a minha vida voltou a ser um enorme aborrecimento. Fui estúpido e até o critiquei por ser animado…"

"Vês, tu sentes a falta dele. Não o queres de volta? Kaiba, vai falar com ele e resolve tudo."

"Eu..."

"Não deixes a tua felicidade escapar. Ainda podem ser felizes juntos."

Seto hesitou, mas depois levantou-se bruscamente.

"Onde é que o Joey está?" perguntou ele.

"Agora? No parque, acho eu." respondeu Yugi.

Logo de seguida, Seto saiu de rompante do seu gabinete. Yugi ficou confuso por uns segundos e depois sorriu.

"_Vai ter com ele. Consegui!" pensou ele, contente. "E pronto, o Mokuba deve estar no parque, a falar com o Joey."_

Alguns minutos depois, como Yugi tinha pensado, Joey e Mokuba estavam sentados no parque, a conversar.

"Ele gosta mesmo de ti. E tu gostas dele." disse Mokuba, olhando Joey nos olhos. "Não pode acabar tudo assim."

"Não posso fazer nada para mudar o que está feito."

"Claro que podes!" exclamou Mokuba, aborrecido. "Podes e deves. O Seto ama-te! E tu também o amas. Eu pensei que o Seto nunca se iria apaixonar por ninguém, mas vê, apaixonou-se por ti."

"Ah, que bom, uma paixão doentia, não? Sempre a questionar-me e a acusar-me de ser irresponsável..."

"Joey, tu foste irresponsável por não teres ido ter com o Seto, nem o teres avisado logo." disse Mokuba, de maneira cortante.

"Até tu, Mokuba?"

"Eu estou a dizer a verdade. E tu sabes que eu tenho razão e, nesse aspecto, o Seto também teve. Agora, sobre uma paixão doentia, não é nada disso. O Seto ama-te. É amor, não é paixão, nem é algo doentio. Tu achas que ele só te faz perguntas para te controlar?"

"Eu... quer dizer, nem sempre, mas claro que tanta pergunta só pode dizer que não confia em mim."

Mokuba suspirou, aborrecido.

"Joey, não é nada disso. O Seto quer apenas saber como passaste o teu dia, com quem estiveste, não para te controlar, mas para saber mais sobre ti, sobre o que gostas de fazer, sobre quem consideras teu amigo para passares o tempo." explicou Mokuba. "Alguma vez ele te proibiu de saíres com alguém ou de ires a algum lado?"

"Não."

"E alguma vez ele se zangou contigo por teres ido sair?"

"Bem, não..."

"Alguma vez ele te forçou a responder a alguma pergunta que não quisesses responder?"

"Não..."

"Então, como vês, se ele te quisesse controlar, forçava-te a responder a tudo, queria que tu não andasses sempre a sair e, sejamos francos, se ele te quisesse controlar, contratava um detective e nem sequer precisava de falar contigo e tu nunca ficavas a saber."

Foi a vez de Joey suspirar.

"Fui muito estúpido, não fui?"

"Um bocadinho, sim." respondeu Mokuba, abanando a cabeça.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio durante alguns segundos, pensativos.

"Será que o Seto me aceita de volta?" perguntou Joey.

"Claro. Joey, também não foi só culpa tua, mas não deviam ter terminado o namoro. Vocês gostam um do outro e isso é o mais importante. Se estiverem juntos e falarem sobre os assuntos, e eu digo falarem e não discutir, conseguem resolver as coisas."

"Eu tenho de ir falar com ele." disse Joey.

"O Seto agora está na Kaiba Corp. Podes ir lá ter com ele."

"Não é preciso." respondeu Seto.

Joey e Mokuba viraram-se e viram Seto, que estava apenas a alguns passos deles.

"Eu estou aqui." disse Seto. "Joey, temos de falar."

"E agora é aquela altura em que eu desapareço e vos deixo conversar em paz. Juízo, ok?"

Mokuba afastou-se e Seto e Joey encararam-se.

"Seto..."

"Desculpa ter-te chamado imaturo e irresponsável." disse Seto, interrompendo Joey. "Eu não quero discutir mais contigo. Não quero mesmo."

Joey aproximou-se, pôs os braços à volta do pescoço de Seto e beijou-o. Seto retribui o beijo e ficaram assim durante alguns segundos.

"Desculpa não ter ido ter contigo e não ter avisado. Tu é que tinhas razão. Eu devia ser mais responsável..."

"Eu amo-te como tu és. Com as virtudes e os defeitos."

Joey sorriu-lhe.

"Mais uma coisa, Seto. Sabes, quando tu me perguntas muitas coisas... bem, eu fiquei sempre a pensar que estavas a desconfiar de mim."

"Que ideia! Eu só queria tentar, enfim, saber o que fazias, estar mais a par das coisas no teu mundo. Eu amo-te, mas somos muito diferentes. Temos vidas diferentes, experiências diferentes e eu queria apenas saber e partilhar contigo essas coisas. Não foi para te controlar, nem por desconfiar de ti."

"Desculpa Seto. Sabes... nesta semana que passámos separados, até senti falta de alguém se preocupar comigo. Só me perguntaram como me sentia por causa do fim do namoro e mais nada..."

"Joey, se quiseres, eu não te pergunto mais nada."

"Não. Não é isso que eu quero. Eu estava enganado. Enquanto me perguntares sobre o que fiz e onde estive, é porque ainda te interessas por mim."

Seto abraçou Joey.

"Nunca hei-de perder o interesse."

"Eu vou mudar, Seto. Vou tornar-me mais responsável."

"E eu vou tentar não ser tão rígido e perfeccionista."

Joey e Seto beijaram-se mais uma vez.

"Não vamos discutir mais. A partir de agora, todos os problemas que tenhamos, vamos resolvê-los a conversar." disse Seto.

"Concordo." disse Joey, acenando afirmativamente. "E sabes, ao menos isto foi positivo, já que agora percebemos que temos de mudar os dois e acho que vamos começar a ser mais tolerantes um com o outro."

"Sim. Joey, a partir de agora, estamos a namorar novamente.

Joey sorriu, assentindo.

"Sabes qual é a melhor parte das discussões?"

"Qual é?"

Joey voltou a entrelaçar os braços à volta do pescoço de Seto.

"A melhor parte das discussões são as reconciliações."

E de seguida, Joey voltou a beijar Seto.


End file.
